Conventional mating electrical connectors employ a ring or band disposed on one of the connectors to provide a visual indication of proper connection between the two mating electrical connectors. The ring is typically either molded into the connector or formed separately and slid onto the connector. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,799 to Jazowski, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a bushing insert 10 and mating elbow connector 12 with a ring 100 disposed on a shoulder 22 of bushing insert 10. Ring 100 is brightly colored and is obscured by cuff 28 of elbow connector 12 when bushing insert 10 and elbow connector 12 are properly connected, thereby providing a visual indication of proper mating.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,103 to Meyer et al., the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a bushing insert 112 that includes a color band 114 in its shoulder. Band 114 is obscured by an end flange 124 of an elbow terminator 100, thereby indicating that elbow terminator 100 and bushing insert 112 are properly mated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,180 to Siebens, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a bushing insert 72′ that includes an elbow seating band 100 disposed in a recess 114 of insert 72′. Elbow seating band 100 is formed of a brightly colored material.
However, these conventional mating electrical connectors require the operator to move to the side of the assembly of the electrical connectors to observe whether the ring or band is obscured and confirm proper mating of the connectors. Also, these conventional electrical connectors require the manufacture of ring in addition to the electrical connector, thereby increasing manufacturing time and costs.